Don't Need to Ask
by AirmanLance
Summary: Shepard Liara One Shot Its rated mature for a good reason. This is after you meet Liara on Illium in Mass Effect 2, I didn't like the cold shoulder so I desided that having fun with her would be a great revenge, but I'm also a hopeless romantic so, O wel


**I do not own Mass Effect or the Characters, but I do own the story.**

**Ash Shepard: Earth born, Sole serviver, Renegade most of the time but is realy good at talking both paragon and renegade. Adept and is a master with his pistle, but usualy just punchs a hole with his biotics.**

The music pulsed throught the hole club and the bodies on the dance floor seemed to radiate heat as they moved. Comander Ash Shepard smirked from the shadows at the care free people as they moved with the music. He loved the smell coming from the club but he wasnt here for the fun that moved around him. No no no, he was here to hunt for an Asari, not just any Asari either, he was hunting down Liara Tsoni and he was loving every minute of the hunt.

Shepard understood how the universe worked, so when Liara did her hole "Ice Queen" bit he played alone. But he wasn't just going to jump back into his ship and head off. O no. He was going to come and make sure she new she was still his. The renegade side of him wanted to make her physicaly remember and he was going to lison to it. But the Paragon already has its own plans in motioned.

Growing up on Earth had made Ash enjoy the simple things in life, like sex, killing, dancing, power, and music. Most didnt know that he loved playing his drums and singing, but more than that he loved to dance. And as he watched little Dr. Tsoni moving her bodie so provocitivly on the dance floor was making that darker side of him rise up. Before his paragon nature could stop him he moved from the shadows and blended into the crowd. He wanted to feel her body, every part of it. He may have been brought back to life but his hands still remember her body and warmth, and he wanted to show her how much he did remember.

Liara wanted to forget seeing Shepard again, she couldnt help thinking of him tho. Every dance partner that touched her body made her ache for his touch again. He was rough, but tender. Even that kiss they shared when he walked into her office seemed to remind her how pationate he was, and she ached for more contact with the man. But she couldnt...

Ash was behind her now, his hands went over her moving body, his tonge and mouth moved over her exposed shoulders and neck. He heared her gasp at the contact and move against him hard. He enjoyed how much she wanted him, and with a smirk he pulled her away from the group of people and into the shadows...

Liara thought she was imagining things as she felt hand move over her and making her even hotter than she already felt. She didnt know who this person was and she didnt care. Shepard couldnt plague her thoughts anymore. She felt herself being drug off into the shadows and she follows with a smile. She was going to rock this persons world, atleast for the night...

Ash felt her push him into a wall as he was aiming for the door, but his red eyes sparked as he looked down into her hungry eyes. She kissed him and her returned it quickly and almost fevereshly as they moved against each other touching and grouping every part of each other. He wanted a bed, but a wall was just as good. He moved her around so she was slammed into the wall and his hand went up her dress in the attempt to remove her undergarments. But he was rewarded with a warm wet feeling and a gasp and moan of pleasure from her.

He moved up to her ear and whispered, "Naughty little docter, no panties for this evening? Were you needing me that bad?'

Liara froze wen she heard the voice, almost cold but at the same time it seemed to tempted her into doing exsactly wat she was thinking in the darkest parts of her mind. She heard the voice hundreds of times, and she loved the speaker as much as she loved the voice. The sound of pleasure that at the same time caried the fairest of warning, so that all who heard it knew that the speaker did as he wanted. And that was just the voice, his hand hadn't retreated and if anything it had advanced and she could feel 2 fingers deep into her throbing wet pussy.

With a grown of pleasure and a growl of need she grabs his hair roughly and pulled his face away so she could look at him, "Shut up Shepard, and lets get my car."

She heard a low rough chuckle, but he didnt speak again. Instead he retreated his hand and licked it with a devilish grin on his face. She grabed his other hand and pulled him out side and to her car quickly before she lost control and attacked this devil of a man in the middle of the club.

Shepard desided that he wanted another taste as they got to her car, so he pushed her roughly against it and kissed and grouped down her body. The paragon was quiet, and seemed to be enjoying just watching, as the renegade side assualted her with a devilish tounge and smooth fingers. She growned and pleaded with him to wait just a little bit longer, but to no avail he was soon inbetween her legs and his tounge flicked into her rapidly and without mercy.

Liara let out a scream of pleasure as she erupted into his mouth, and she panted lightly as he stood up and opened her door leting her sit down. She heard his chuckle as he walked to the other door. She couldnt believe he subued her so quickly and made her orgasim so easily, had she forgoten his touch so much? Or was it the fact that she wanted him so bad? Or maybe he learned some new stuff from one of his new crew mates?... She didnt care, she wanted him NOW.

They barely got inside before Ash was once again slamed against something, this time it was a cabinet. Liara yanked off his shirt and moved down his well sulpted body with her mouth and hands. She quickly undid and pushed down his pants and was greated by his hard man hood pointing right into her face. She smiled evily up at him as she licked his throbing cock from the hilt to the tip and quickly captured the head into her mouth.

He growned loudly as she started sucking hard, and with a grin he put a hand on her head and helped gide her along. Sheesh the woman had gained some new skills with that tounge of hers. He let her keep it up and he keep growning with pleasure each time he felt her tounge lick him as she deep throated his whole shaft time and time again. Finaly he gave her what she was aiming for and erupted hard into her mouth. He heard a loud glup and she smiled up at him as she stood up and kissed him deeply.

Ash loved his taste on her lips. He has always relied on his sence of taste and smell for years, and the one thing he relized 2 years ago was that he loved how Liana smelled and tasted. Expecialy wen he was added to the flavor.

She whispered inbetween kisses, "I need you." And that was all the encouragement he needed as he picked her up by the waste and she raped her legs around him as he cared her up the stairs kissing her as they went. He laided her on her bed and then he pulled off her dressed. He looked down at her and smiled as he saw her laying there coved in sweat and looking up at him with needed eyes.

He reached down and grabed her hips and lifted her up as he moved on top of her, she moaned and gave a cry as she felt him thrust deep into her with just him entering her. He picked up the pass pushing her over the edge mutlipule times as she started screaming with pleasure and she beged him for more and more. He felt her dig her nails deep into his arm and down his back and chest. With a loud moan they released at the same time.

Liara knew that she fell for the Commander mainly cause he saved her and then allowed her to join his crew. Then to top it all off, he showed her a side of him that hardly anyone ever got to see, and that was his gentaly side. Dont get her wrong she did like watching him do his renegade thing but she also knew that he was able to be realy gental. Like right now, he just ravaged her and instead of leaving like majority of men did after they were with her, or they just fell asleep. He was not only awake but he was gentaly rubing her back and gentaly kissing her temple. God she is still in love with him, and she couldnt be happier. Or more worried.

Ash stared up the ceiling and all he could do was smile, he got wat he wanted and at the same time it seemed to be the same thing she wanted and that was perfectly fine with him. It finaly seemed like he finaly got his little peace of heaven back, even if it was only temporary. He knew that if he didnt report back to the Normandy by tomorow Miranda would send Jack and Grunt to hunt him down. But for now he had her and that was all he realy needed.

"Why, Ash," at first Ash wasnt sure her heared her until she repeated, "why Ash?"

He sighed, "are you complaining, Tsoni?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Because..."

"What do you want me to say Liara?" Ash Looked down at her. "Im not sorry for doing this, and I would do it over again and again, if I have to. Until of course all I have to do is walk into my home to see you there."

Liara lifted herself up so she could look at Shepard, "but I acted so cold towards you... I tried to make it very clear I dont want to have anything to do with you... So why? Why me Ash?"

"Because your the one **I **choose you," he smirked at her, but she could read how much he realy cared for her through his eyes. "Heck Tsoni, if you dont want me to be with you anymore then you have another thing coming. I want you," Ash moved away from her and looked at her picture of the Normandy she had next to the bed, "and if you didnt want me also you wouldnt have let me take you... again."

Liara looked sadly at him and without thinking she had moved so that she was laying across his exposed back with her chin resting on his shoulder and her arms raped around his chest. "Shepard..." she started but she stoped when she realized she didnt realy think of anything to say. She tried again, "I do want you, Ash... Actualy I need you, as silly as that may sound. But I have missed you so so much over these past 2 years... We both knows that you wont stop saving people as long as there is a profit, and I can no longer travel with you Ash... Sorry."

Ash stood up quickly and almost drug her off the bed with him as he walked 2 steps away and turned to face her. He growled as he looked into her eyes, "Did I ask you to come with me Dr. Tsoni? Here let me answer, NO I didnt I said I wanted you. Wiether its now or after I'm done with this hole shit. I, Comander Ash Ethrail Shepard, want you, Dr. Liara Tsoni, mind, body and soul or atleast as close as I can get to having that much of you."

When she heard him call her Dr. Tsoni she froze, he never called her that unless he was pissed or he was being very serious about something. Right now she was pretty sure it was both and then some. And she was even more shocked at what he just said to her.

"Um... Shepard?" She looked closesly at him and raised a eye brow at him. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

His face was priceless.

O GOD O GOD O GOD! He screamed into his own head. He knew he loved that she was smart but holy shit she was able to read inbetween the lines alot better than before... Fuck he needed a exit.

All of a sudden there was a beep from his clothes, and he dove for the life line, both physicaly and metiforicaly. Grabing up his com quickly he spoke, "This is Shepard, what can I do your you."

The voice that come out of the phone was a womans but she sounded mad, "Commander Shepard, were the fuck are you?"

"O hey Miranda. I was enjoying some shore leave." At hearing the Cerberous Operatives name Liara openly stiffened and glared at him.

"Who said you could wonder off without a escort? Or without your armor? DO YOU EVEN HAVE YOUR GUN ON YOU?"

"Miranda... 1 I did have a escort, I just sorta lost them. 2 I'm a Biotic, armor gets in my way. 3 I'm a realy powerfull biotic, you have seen what I can do first hand. So do you need anything else or can I go back to ravaging a poor unsuspecing blue woman?"

"Shepard!" Was the last they hear before a blue flash of biotic energy went around the com device and crushed it.

Liara had met Miranda a few times, she didnt trust the other woman at all. But as she lesoned to the conversation she staried at him up and down to read his reactions. She saw him slightly tence when the other woman slamed him with questions, and also as he rubed his hair as he answered them. She knew he didnt want to go back so she desided to quiet the device.

With another show of biotic power, she lifted him up and brought him over to her.

He looked at her and then smiled, "Whats wrong Liara? Jealous that I'm speaking to another woman?"

She pouted at him, "Maybe, but mainly I'm anoyed that she is bothering you right now."

He chuckled and kissed her deeply. As they seperated Liara whispered to him, "dont think this gets you out of answering my earlier question Shepard."

As he goes to kiss her again he whispers with a smirk, "curiosity killed the cat Liara." With that he kissed her passionately.

Liara woke up the next morning and with out opening her eyes she could tell that Shepard was gone. Her opening her eyes and looking around confermed her suspetions. She sighed and got up to get dressed, she was used to waking up and being alone but this time it realy hurt. That and she never got her answer from him about him asking her to marry her.

After she showered and put on one of her business dresses she went to collect the picture of the Normandy she always cared with her. Next to it was a data pad with a small box on it. The pad came alive to her touch and Shepards face came on the screan.

"Hey Liara, its me Shepard... Well I knew I wouldnt have the courage to ask you to your face, so I'm asking you this way." The image fanned out and Commander Shepard got down to one knee and offered the same box she was now holding towards the screen. "Will you, Dr. Liara Tsoni, marry me, Commander Ash Shepard?" He then smiled and straightened, "I'm sure your pissed right now, and also on the verge of tears so before you deside to kill me, please go down stairs and get something to eat."

Liara droped the pad and ran down stairs, were she saw Shepard leaning agains one of her cabnits and smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, "your an ass hole Ash, realy big ass hole."

Keeping his smirk he took a drink form his coffee, "I'll take that as a yes."

It was a statement, he didn't even have a doubt she was going to say yes. He was to cocky for his own good, and she loved it. She walked over and slaped him, and still wearing his smirk he grabed her roughly by the waiste and pulled her into a deep kiss. As they seperated she quietly saided, "It is a yes but dont ever do that to me again."

A low chuckle came from him, "understood princess. Tho I can't believe you would think I was such a dick I would leave without a good bye kiss."

She just smiled at him and pored herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She just watched him as he watched her with a smile.

After a few minutes of them enjoying the quiet and them just staring at each other, Shepard straightened, "well I would love to stay here longer but sadly I need to go, Love. Miranda most probly has sent out Jack and Grunt to hunt me down, and I would hate to cause to many problems."

"Yea I know, Shepard," she said quietly not taking her eyes off of his.

He smiled and started walking out, before he was completely out of the door he called back at her as he glanced over his shoulder, "O and Liara, I hope I see that ring on your finger next time I see you." And with that the door shut and he was gone.

Liara just smiled as she looked into the box at the beautiful ring, her first thought was that it must have cost a fortune. Next was that she was hoping Cerberaus was picking up the bill. She giggled to herself as she put it on and got ready for work, "Guess I didn't need to ask for him to tell."

**Please comment!**


End file.
